When The Stars Go Blue
by bananaTron
Summary: Hermione joins Harry on his hunt for the Horcruxes to defeat Lord Voldemort with the hope of regaining the love of her life, Fleur.
1. Watch the Wind Blow By

**A/N: SO! This was floating around in my head as a story. FOR NOW it is a one shot, and probably will be until I either get more headway with my other story, or I finish with qualifying exams. I have a general GIST of where I would like this to go. BUT I would love your feedback on ideas (how you want the characters developed, if I should try and follow cannon and tie it, or go completely on a tangent) But as I said be forewarned that this won't be started on for a while... **

**-o-o-**

Hermione had never seen such a beautiful sight in her life. Fleur Delacour was breathtaking. Now Hermione had seen Fleur in a dress before at the Yule Ball, first laying eyes on her from across the Great Hall. Hermione will never forget that night, will never forget how their eyes met from across the hall. No words had to be spoken between the two of them, they both just knew, they both felt it.

They met outside that night underneath the stars and shared their first dance. Shared their first kiss. That night they stayed out until the early morning hours, completely lost in each other's eyes. Hermione thought that Fleur would never look as beautiful as she did that night, but she was wrong.

Tonight, tonight Fleur was the most beautiful sight in the entire world, and Hermione dared anyone to prove her wrong. However, no one did because they all agreed with her. And what made Fleur exponentially more stunning tonight? Simple. Every woman is most stunning on the day that they get married. Her face softened and graced with a permanent smile, a private smile normally reserved for her lover that on display for the entire world to see. So that everyone may witness the utter devotion she has to her beloved.

Hermione watched as Fleur made her way around the reception tent warmly greeting all her guests. Hermione would give her wand hand to go steal a kiss from the lovely bride, but she knew now wasn't the time. Soon though, very soon.

Harry walked up to her and gave her a knowing smile.

"She looks absolutely stunning 'Mione."

"I know," smiled Hermione.

The music started indicating the traditional first dance between the bride and groom. And with that Bill grabbed his blushing bride and lead Fleur out to the dance floor.

"Soon," said Harry, "we will figure this out and she will be back."


	2. Over and Over

Hermione sat down at one of the tables near a corner of the reception tent. She didn't exactly know what she was feeling; she just knew that it didn't feel like it was supposed to. She was supposed to be with Fleur, she was supposed to be holding Fleur in her arms; she was supposed to be spending her night with Fleur as her wife.

Wife. Hermione wondered if things had been different, if the world had been perfect if she would have been marrying Fleur so soon. She smiled at the silliness of her musings; of course she would be married to Fleur. Hermione was quite sure if Fleur had dropped to one knee the night of the Yule Ball that she would have said yes. If Fleur told her that they were to elope the next day she would have had no objections. That is why Hermione loved Fleur; she brought out that side in her that no one else ever had, that no one else would ever be able to. With Fleur there were no answers to be found in a book, no research to be done. All that Hermione ever needed to know about Fleur could be found in her bright blue eyes. She was simply Fleur. Her Fleur.

Harry walked up to Hermione and sat down in the unoccupied chair next to her. " 'Mione, keep it up and your going to end up shattering that flute," Harry said as he brought Hermione's attention to the death grip she had placed her innocent champagne flute in.

"Oh, ya" she replied to Harry in a voice that seemed rather disconnected from the rest of her.

Harry's heart broke at the sight before him. Hermione had been his best friend since the very first day of school. She had repaired his glasses on the Hogwart's Express and ever since then they had been inseparable. Harry didn't know what he would do without Hermione, he even wondered if he would still be alive without her.

Harry stood up and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the temple while giving her shoulder a quick squeeze.

"Just remember 'Mione, she loves you," he whispered in her ear as he left.

Hermione could hear everything Harry said, she was aware of everything around her, but she just couldn't seem to bring herself to care. Everyday without Fleur was getting to be harder and harder, like her heart was breaking in two, her insides slowly become more and more numb.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, almost hoping the physical action would help defrost her frozen insides. She knew that once they started their search for the Horcruxes that it would help distract her. More then distract her in fact; ridding the world of Voldemort would bring her one step closer to her love. To her Fleur. Hermione had already started preparing for the journey that could quite possibly lead to her death, to Harry's death, to Ron's death. It wasn't that Hermione was being morbid; no she was just being realistic. Yes the golden trio had been fighting against Voldemort since their first year, but this was different. They were no longer in the safe confines of Hogwarts, but more importantly there was no more Dumbledore. Harry's greatest mentor, had died, murdered at the hands of Severus Snape. And just that morning they had got their final clues from Dumbledore, clues that had yet to be deciphered.

Hermione was lost in thought thinking about the few pages she had read of the Tales of the Beetle Bard and was wondering if it would do any good to have Ron write down the tales as he had heard them growing up, maybe there was a hidden clue to be found in any possible discrepancies. Hermione was lost in her thoughts suddenly wishing she had a pen and one of those small spiral notepads to jot down her ideas in.

"Excuse me 'Ermione, but in France it iz traditional zat ze bride dances wiz ze guests at 'er wedding," said a voice, a voice that sounded like an angel to Hermione's ears.

Hermione's head quickly shot up as her eyes meet the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Hermione quickly regained control of her motor skills and managed to close her mouth before drool was able to dribble out.

"Um," Hermione said as her eyes started scanning the tent looking for an exit strategy, but before she could find one Fleur grabbed a hold of her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Hermione eyes darted to the old record player that had been enchanted to provide the music for evening and saw Harry and Ron grinning like idiots. Ron gave her his signature goof ball smile coupled with a thumbs up. Hermione was halfway through rolling her eyes when a familiar song started playing. Their song.

"Well zen, a slow dance it shall be," said Fleur as she gently pulled Hermione flush against her body and began to move them slowly across the dance floor.

Hermione had hoped that Fleur would not notice the obvious acceleration of her heart beat. Hermione looked over at Harry who simply mouthed 'just enjoy it.'

Hermione decided to give in, just this once, and lose herself in the moment, lose herself in Fleur's arms.

"Bill tells me zat Ron will not be returning to 'Ogwarts this year, does zat 'old true for you too?" asked Fleur looking down at Hermione as they slowly danced to the music.

Hermione simply nodded her head, not wanting to talk for fear of breaking what felt like a dream. As she confirmed Fleur's question she could have sworn that she felt Fleur's arms tighten just a little bit around her slim waist.

Hermione rested her head on Fleur's shoulder, fighting to hold back the tears that she felt forming. "Are you happy?" she asked Fleur.

"More so then I ever thought possible," Fleur answered, because it was true at that very moment in time she was feeling happier then she could ever remember feeling. More content, more at peace then ever, as if everything was right and how it was supposed to be. Yes at that very moment, she was happy.

The song came to an end much to soon for Hermione's liking, maybe even to soon for Fleur's liking, as she had quickly grown rather fond of the song playing and made a mental note to figure out who sang it.

" 'Ermione, thank you for ze dance," Fleur smiled as she gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Hermione managed to walk off the dance floor and started looking for Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, sorry—," started Ron who was afraid that his and Harry's scheme might have hurt Hermione more then help.

Hermione put her hand up to silence Ron. "No Ron, I needed that, bittersweet as it was, it was still sweet."

"Get off of my you gits!" a voice outside of the tent yelled.

Hermione shot Ron and Harry an accusatory glance while walking towards the entrance of the tent to see what the commotion was about. Ron and Harry just smirked.

Hermione saw Bill glaring at George and Fred who looked like cats that had just gotten caught with the canary in their mouths. Bill turned and looked at Hermione.

"You," he said as he started towards Hermione, "you never come near MY WIFE again."

Hermione simply smirked and before Bill knew what hit him he was unable to speak or move. Hermione calmly walked up to him and said "She won't be your wife for long."

She wanted to say more, to tell Bill how Fleur was forever hers and that he had no right to be with her, but Kingley Shacklebolt's patronus arrived with news that the Ministry had fallen and Death Eaters were on the way.

"Keep Fleur safe," Hermione said as she shot Bill one last look before grabbing Harry and Ron and apparating them to safety.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't feel bad about updating this so slowly cause I gave fair warning that it would progress rather slowly (I do feel kinda bad cause I should have been working on my other story.. opps). OHH the song is 'Dancing when the Star's Go Blue'. It actually is what inspired this whole darn crazy story. Again updates on this will be painfully slow cause I'm going to try and weave it into the books... which means I have to re-read the books (or maybe be lazy and half read them and watch the movies) and finding said time to read is a little bit difficult. I hope you guys enjoy this, cause I hope this turns out to be a good story. **


	3. I've Got a Feeling

"You're amazing, you are," said Ron as he quickly shed his dress robes in exchange for a pair of jeans and a blue jumper.

Harry just grinned at Hermione getting lost in the excitement of the moment as he rushed forward to envelop her in quite the bear hug while landing a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Oui!" exclaimed Harry as he jumped back and put the back of his hand up to his lips. "I'm going to have to sit Fleur down and talk to her about these damn Veela mate wards when this is all over."

Hermione's cheeks took on a slight blush as she stared down at her shoes, "Well, I mean I could take them off. I figured out how to get around them, but…" she trailed off not knowing how to finish her sentence without further embarrassing herself.

Ron shot Harry a pointed look as he put his arm around Hermione, "It's ok, we get it. But still you're our best mate, we should get a pass," he joked trying to lighten to mood.

Hermione smiled as she thought how lucky she was to have these two by her side. Much to her surprise Ron had matured throughout the past year, hell through the summer. She had come to terms that they would always butt heads, seeing as they came from two completely different backgrounds. However, after Ron had sorted out his feelings and realized he loved Hermione like a sister it had been considerably easier between the two of them.

"Harry, get under the cloak," Hermione commanded as she handed it to him.

Harry immediately began to protest but was cut short, "Listen you are the one they are after," as if reading his thoughts she continued, "Don't worry too much. The whole Order was at the wedding, Ginny will be ok." Hermione willed herself not to linger on thoughts of Fleur, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

Upon seeing Hermione's distress Harry decided not to push the issue and settled underneath the cloak thankful for Hermione's planning and foresight.

"Let's tuck in over here," Ron suggested as they passed a small café that beckoned them in with the soft glow of an 'OPEN' neon sign hanging in the window.

"Three coffee's please" Ron ordered, earning him a raised eyebrow from the waitress who just dismissed them as another drunken couple. Ron immediately noticed his mistake and just gave Hermione a sheepish look followed by a small smile. What else could she expect from him?

Harry saw them before Hermione and Ron as he drew his wand. And then time seemed to slow. Ron was a fraction of a second behind Harry as he simultaneously lunged over the table pushing Hermione back while drawing his wand sending a disarming spell across his shoulder. Hermione quickly got over the initial surprise and drew her wand sending a flurry of hexes towards their attackers.

"_Stupefy!_" roared Harry taking advantage of the fact he was underneath the invisibility cloak to hit his attacker square in the chest sending him sprawling on the ground.

Ron had been hit with a binding curse as the other attacker took aim, "_Avad—_"

"_Petrifcus Totalus_!" shouted Hermione as she froze the attacker mid curse.

The trio breathed out a sigh of relief as they took in their surroundings. The café was a disaster and they all hoped that the ruckus hadn't attracted any more unwanted attention. They snapped into action as Ron cut the lights, and Harry locked the place up. Hermione cleaned the café up, restoring it to its original state. Lucky for them their waitress had been in the backroom the entire time listening to her DiscMan at full blast.

Harry tied up their attackers as they contemplated their next step.

"I suppose we should figure out who they are and what they wanted," said Ron.

Hermione suppressed the urge to cuff the back of his head and instead took a deep calming breath, "I think it's pretty clear they meant to kill us," she said.

Harry, sensing Hermione's temper raising quickly interjected, "Lets just question them, then we can erase their memories. Well we can try at least," he amended as he never had attempted memory charms.

"_Pareo_," muttered Hermione as she touched the tip of her wand to the temples of their attackers.

"Names?"

"Doholov"

"Rowle"

"Mission?"

"Primary, retrieve Harry Potter bring him to the Dark Lord alive. Secondary, question the Mudblood Hermione Granger about her relationship with Fleur Delacour, authorized to use any means necessary, if she survives interrogation bring her to the Dark Lord. All others found with these two should be killed immediately."

Ron felt an icy shiver run up his spine, he didn't quite like the idea of being collateral damage.

Hermione sighed as she felt the starting of a headache forming, "Harry," she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "is there anything else you want to ask them?"

"No 'Mione, but I have an idea," Harry said as he put his hand on Hermione's shoulder, "do you think we can alter their memories to make is so they found you, questioned you, and killed you?"

"Blimey mate that's a good idea."

"I can try, what should we plant in there about Fleur and myself?" questioned Hermione.

"Umm," Harry trailed off, not having thought that far ahead in his plan.

"Just tell 'em that you and Fleur had a row about you wanting to help Harry. At this point… Vol.. Vold.. He Who Must Not Be Named, knows you are helping Harry. And since he'll assume you aren't under Veela protection then it will be believable that you were easy to kill. And it will further take the heat off Fleur." Ron suggested.

"You know Ron, sometimes you have your movements."

"There is just one problem," said Harry who was mentally kicking himself for putting forth this plan without thinking it through.

"Damn it," Hermione said, as she realized the flaw in their plan.

"I'll do it," Ron said in a voice not quite his own.

"We can't let you do that," Hermione said, "we will just erase their memories and go on."

"No Hermione, we aren't going to get another chance like this, we have to take it," Ron said, his resolving starting to come back. "I'll kill Dolohov using Rowle's wand, after one of you put's the Imperius curse on me."

"Damn it Ron, stop trying to be the hero," exclaimed Harry.

"Don't start on me Harry! I was serious when I said that we were going to do this together. I don't want to risk you using the Killing Curse, what happens if it messes up your connection to Vold.. Vol.. DAMN IT VOLDEMORT! Then we are all fucked mate."

For a moment the trio just stared at each other, and in that moment the severity of the situation seemed to sink in. Up until that moment they had been under the protection of Dumbledore, or the Order. Up until that moment only Harry had looked Death in the eye. Yes there had been constant talk of danger and peril, but quite like their magical training, up until that point it had all been theory. Tonight, well tonight theory was over and done with, now it was time to apply what they had learned, and to face the mortal peril that had been staring them in the face from behind a glass window. But unlike the window of the café, this window was permanently shattered, and no spell could restore it.

"Ron, you perform the Imperius on me," said Harry and before Ron could object, "Remember I was able to fight it off best 4th year, just do it."

"Now wait just a second, I am perfectly capable of helping out," exclaimed Hermione who wanted to pull her weight so to say.

Ron walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulder as he ducked his head to come eye to eye with her, "We know that 'Mione, but blimey if I want to face Fleur when she hears we let you perform an Unforgivable Curse or worse have one put on you."

"I'm not weak," Hermione countered as tears started to form in her eyes.

Harry walked over to join Ron, "We know that 'Mione, you're our glue and we need you to keep us all up. Please," Harry added praying that Hermione would concede.

"Fine."

Ron took a deep breath as he grabbed Rowle's wand and aimed it at Harry.

"_Imperio!_" he said as he put forth as little power as he could behind the curse, hoping it would dampen the effects.

Harry yelled out as his body went stiff and his fist balled up against his side. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he slumped to the ground having beat off the curse.

"Seriously Ron? Squawk like a chicken?"

"What mate? Its all I could think of."

Ron took another deep breath and steeled his nerves, he knew that Doholov was one of the most feared Death Eaters around, he knew that Doholov had murdered so many innocent people he probably had lost count of them, he knew that no one would blame him or think less of him for his actions. He just didn't know if he would think less of himself for what he was about to do.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Ron bellowed, tears running down his face as Rowle's wand shot out a stream of green light that hit Doholov square in the chest robbing him of his last breath.

Ron collapsed to his knees as he started sobbing, burying his head in his hands. Hermione and Harry were at his side in an instant as Hermione cradled him rubbing his back whispering that everything would be all right in his ear. It broke her heart to see him like this.

Harry stood up and unbound Doholov's dead body as he placed Rowle's wand back in his hand while unbinding and placing him in a sleeping state. He walked over and tapped Hermione on the shoulder as she nodded. While still holding on to Ron she pointed her wand at Rowle and altered his memory. With that Harry apparated them to the only place he could think of. Grimmauld Place.

**-o-o-**

The trio had finally settled down in the living room, there sleeping bags all lined up with Ron placed in the middle.

"No one thinks you are a murderer Ron," Hermione said.

"Ron, we had no other choice. Voldemort was going to check the wands, and we had to convince him that Hermione was question and killed." Harry chimed in.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier," Ron sulked. He turned to face Hermione as his demenor softened, "but I don't regret it. Especially if it takes the heat off you and Fleur for that matter." He said as he leaned over to place a kiss on her temple.

Harry briefly contemplated warning him, but decided against it opting to enjoy the show.

"Blimey! What is it with these damn Veela, are the all mental?" Ron exclaimed as he jumped up from his sleeping bag his hand shooting to his mouth as if though it were on fire.

Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out into laughter, the look on Ron's face was priceless as his eyes got as big as tea saucers. And laughter being as contagious as it was quickly spread to Hermione who grabbed her sides as she laughed so hard tears started streaming down her face.

"Oh sod off you two!" Ron said trying to appear cross, but failing miserably as the laughter spread over him too.

When they were done laughing the three were sitting up in their sleeping bags grinning like fools.

"Hermione, how did you and Fleur even end up together?" asked Ron. Even though he knew the answer and was there during their budding romance he still enjoyed hearing the story. Not that he would admit it to anyone, but he was a sucker for a good love story.

Hermione smiled to herself as she recollected the events of their fourth year at Hogwarts, which now seemed all but a distant memory.

**-o-o-**

Hermione was at her wit's end listening to Harry and Ron gripe about not having the House Cup this year, she honestly didn't' see what all the fuss was about. Its not like Dumbledore had announced that there were cancelling classes or closing down the library, now that would be something to get worked up over.

She decided to go to the library to find some piece and quite, quite frankly Ron was getting on her last nerve. She knew that coming into the wizarding world from the muggle world would take some getting used to, and that there were probably a great many differences between the two cultures. But how could Ron be so daft as to no recognize slavery when he saw it!

She sat down at her normal table and brought up her stack of books that she had reserved the other day, all of which pertained to House Elves and the laws and customs surrounding them. She was baffled as to how an entire society could seemingly turn a blind eye to the rights of an entire population. Hermione spent the better part of her free block reading and taking notes. But even Hermione had to switch topics every once in a while to keep from becoming, well bored.

Hermione decided to do some research on the two other schools participating in the Triwizard Tournament, she had originally set out to research the tournament itself but all the books pertaining to the topic had been checked out already. Hermione found herself annoyed at this having proclaimed herself Queen of the library not so long ago.

Hermione had ascertained that Durmstrang was located somewhere up north; she ventured Norway or Sweden, given the furs that made up their school uniforms. She frowned as she read that Durmstrang only admitted students born to wizards, no muggle born students allowed. Coupled with what they overhead Malfoy saying she figured that she wouldn't be getting along with many of the students from Durmstrang.

Beauxbaton's on the other hand was located in France, its whereabouts not that hard to figure out from all the references made to the surrounding countryside and the fact that the school uniforms were made out of silk, clearly placing them near the Mediterranean. Hermione had visited France while on holiday with her parents and found she rather fancied the country. As she read on she could only imagine the opulence of Beauxbaton as it was described more as a palace then a school. There was no mention of their admitting standards and Hermione took that to be a good sign, maybe there would be some interesting students in the delegation that they would befriend.

**-o-o-**

Before they knew it October 30th had come and the visiting schools were set to arrive that evening. Hermione would admit that she was a little annoyed at the fact that the afternoon lessons were cut short, granted it was Potions, but what if had been Transfigurations, with there O.W.L.s only a year away they could not afford to miss such valuable study time.

As they huddled outside in the cold they all started to get impatient waiting for the schools to arrive. Suddenly Colin Creevy pointed up towards the sky.

"Look! It's a…"

Well no one really knew what it was; all that they could tell was that it was coming in fast. The students hit the deck as the flying carriage skimmed over their heads just barely missing them.

Out of the lavish carriage came out, well a giant. Hermione thought that Hagrid was rather large, but whoever this was, presumably the school's Head Mistress, took the cake. Out from behind her came out a row of students who appeared as blue as their robes. Hermione smirked; you would figure they would have the insight to bundle up.

"Blimey, they don't make them like that at Hogwarts do they?" Ron said. Hermione had to fight the urge to vomit.

"They don't like rather happy to be here," Harry pointed out as some of the students sported looks on their faces akin to smelling a rotting animal carcass.

"You're right about that," Hermione agreed, maybe there wouldn't be any students to befriend from the visiting schools.

The students then focused their attention to the lake where a commotion seemed to be occurring.

The Durmstrang students arrived with much the same pomp and circumstance as the Beauxbaton students and before long they were all seated in the Great Hall.

During Dumbledore's speech Hermione couldn't help but notice once of the Beauxbaton students that seemed rather against being there. She wondered why choose to come if you clearly wanted nothing to do with the tournament.

"She's got to be part Veela!" Ron exclaimed breaking Hermione out of her train of thought. Again she had to fight the urge to physically harm Ronald. How could someone be so daft?

"Just because she is, well breathtaking," Hermione said a small blush made it up to her cheeks, "doesn't mean she is a Veela."

"Ya Ron, remember that talk Dad had with you about the Birds and the Bees?" George exclaimed causing Ron to blush redder then his hair.

"Ya Ronykins, 'You will start to have urges that you've never had before'," chimed in Fred.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny burst out in laughter at the expense of Ron, much to his chagrin. "Oh sod off the lot of you," Ron spat out.

"Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" Asked a voice that belonged to the same Beauxbaton's students that was letting her displeasure known to the entire Great Hall only a few moments ago.

The shade of red that Ron turned had intensified as he lost the ability to speak. Harry giggled as he looked to Hermione to follow suit, but found that for the briefest of moments Hermione seemed, well at a loss for words.

"Yeah, have it," said Harry, pushing the dish toward the girl.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?"

"Yes, we have, it was quite excellent," Hermione replied quickly regaining her composure. Her momentary lapse however was only visible to Harry who said nothing of the matter.

The girl smiled at Hermione as the grabbed the dish and left.

Maybe Hermione would find a new friend this year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOO! this ch took a lil longer then i woulda liked in writing, prolly cause i had to go read two books (well parts) to write it.. i dun forsee the rest of the ch being that difficult.. but remember this story will develop slowly.. this got worked on mainly cause my other story is on quasi hiatus. anywhos enjoy :)**


	4. Way Back Home

"Hermione!"

" 'Mione! Wake up!" Harry desperately shouted as Ron shook Hermione trying to rouse her from whatever nightmare she was currently having.

Ron desperately looked at Harry, fear written clearly on his features. Harry didn't know what to do. They had been trying to wake Hermione up for nearly 5 minutes at this point. Both boys were at a loss not knowing how to wake her, or how much more Hermione's body could take. Hermione was covered in sweat, screams escaping her throat. Harry always knew that this was a bad idea, too risky, even for a witch as powerful as Hermione. He tried to talk her out of it, but he knew Hermione would never listen. He knew Hermione was racked with guilt, that she had to do something she had to fix it. She always had to bloody fix it.

Harry snapped out of his musing only to find Ron lost in his own. Musings that most likely mirrored Harry's.

"Quick, go get some water," Harry ordered.

Ron got up and quickly returned with a glass of water, forgetting that he could have just summoned it. Harry took the offered glass and poured the contents on Hermione's face.

Hermione sputtered and awoke with a jolt. She was clearly disorientated, looking from Ron to Harry, blinking as if to make sure they were not part of the nightmare that she had just escaped from.

"Ron..?" she tentatively asked. Ron sighed and quickly enveloped Hermione in a hug. Harry sat back and tried to fight the tears threatening to spill over. He knew he could do little to help Hermione, the only thing he could do was end this war. Kill Voldemort. Then, and only then, would Hermione finally have a chance to get Fleur back. But he knew their history, well most of it. He knew that even after Fleur got her memory back, that it would still be a long and hard road for Hermione to get her back. And he wasn't even sure that Hermione would take her back.

How was it that two people so strongly bonded, so deeply in love were torn apart by everything. How cruel was the world that it would stack so many obstacles in their path? How cruel was it that the two biggest obstacles were Fleur and Hermione themselves. Harry had never seen two people so in love, but so cursed.

Hermione had gathered her wits and met Harry's eyes. The guilt washed over her like a wave. She knew Harry worried, she knew what she was doing was dangerous. She knew it wasn't the only option, and she knew that her actions were rash.

"Harry?" Hermione called out, taking a seat next to Ron. It was almost morning anyways and she knew that no one would be getting anymore sleep.

"Ya, 'Mione," Harry replied, trying his best to keep his composure. He didn't want to argue. He knew Hermione was trying.

"I.." Hermione was at a loss.

"We know why you did it Hermione," Ron chipped in, trying his best to soothe both his friends. "Want to talk about it?" He asked, not sure if it was appropriate.

Before Hermione could answer Harry cut her off.

" 'Mione, we have to find a way to snap you out of it. It was fine now, but what if we weren't here, what if we weren't in a safe place?" Harry immediately regretted his words. He knew he had just added a burden onto his best friend's shoulder that did not need to be there.

"I'll figure it out," Hermione curtly answered.

" 'Mione! I'm so—", but Harry was cut off by Hermione getting up and leaving the room.

Ron looked over at Harry, then at Hermione, not quite sure of what to do. Both of his friends where hurting. He was hurting too, but he was going to be strong for them. They both had enormous crosses to bear, and he was determined that he would be there for the both of them. He remained sitting there, surmising that Hermione probably needed some time to herself.

"You know she felt she had to do it mate." Ron said, knowing full well that Harry knew it to be true. Knowing that Harry did not dispute it. But it just felt like the right thing to say at the moment.

"Ya, I know Ron. I know," Harry replied as his mind went back to the night that started all of this.

**-o-o-**

It was the middle of 6th year. Harry was finally feeling useful, finally feeling like he was contributing. Working side by side with Dumbledore, finally closing in on defeating Voldemort.

But how quickly real life comes crashing in. How quickly the ugly truth rears its head. Harry was leaving Dumbledore's office; his feet dragging like lead bricks. He didn't want to go back to the common room. He didn't want to tell Hermione what he knew he would have to. It wasn't fair. It was not bloody fair.

Harry could not take it anymore and broke down crying in the hall, hoping no one would catch him at this late hour. He didn't know how much time had passed when he finally was able to stop sobbing. All of it was almost too much, and he knew if it was almost too much for him to take, that it would be impossible for Hermione to stomach.

Harry took a deep breath as he approached the Fat Lady, hoping that maybe Hermione would be asleep, but he knew it was just wishful thinking. She always stayed up waiting for him. Anxiously waiting to hear what new discovery was made. It had been getting harder to keep things from Hermione. Harry knew that Dumbledore was working out the pieces of the puzzle that had Fleur Delacour wrapped up in this whole mess. Fleur Delacour, the love of Hermione's life.

Harry didn't know how to bring it up. He did not know how to mention Fleur's name in Hermione's presence. He knew that Hermione was heart broken. He knew that part of the reason she was so invested in helping Harry defeat Voldemort was because it was the best way to push aside the pain of her broken heart. But he knew Hermione could not completely keep her mind off Fleur. He would often catch Hermione absently fingering the ring on the chain around her neck. He knew what that ring was. He knew that Hermione would never take it off.

Perhaps this information would help Hermione he thought, but he quickly found the error in his thoughts. That even though it would shed light onto the situation, that it would devastate Hermione. He worried what she was going to do once he told her. He hoped that Ron had managed to keep himself awake, as he often would doze off, his light snores the background track to his and Hermione's late night talks.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped through the portrait, the Fat Lady taking one look at his face and not bothering to ask for the password. She knew something was wrong.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, excited at his return, and slightly annoyed at the late hour. "What took you so long?" she asked, not noticing the worried look on his face.

"Erm.." Harry stammered as he walked over to the couch making sure to knock Ron along side the head to wake him up.

"Ey!"

"Oh can it Ron," Hermione chastised as she shot Harry an impatient look.

"Hermione… its about Fleur," Harry croaked out.

Hermione's face lost all color. She gripped her chest, her heart. She feared the worst.

"Is she ok?"

"Oh ya, she is fine 'Mione," Harry berated himself for being so daft.

Hermione had not spoken to Fleur since just after the school year started. It had been awful. Hermione would go back and forth. She loved Fleur with all her heart, but was more scared of the witch then she ever thought possible. Hermione knew that Fleur loved her just as deeply, she could see the guilt in Fleur's eyes after every argument, after every foul mood and harsh word. It was as if she was fighting an invisible demon.

Her once best friend, her lover, her mate. Was gone. When Hermione left Fleur, Hermione knew that Fleur would never be ok. That she would never be ok. Hermione was naturally good at everything, she could figure out any problem she was ever faced with. Until Fleur. Nothing made sense anymore. What should have been a fairy tale ending, was her worst nightmare.

"No, 'Mione she is fine," Harry reassured. He had been keeping tabs on Fleur through Dumbledore. He knew that Fleur was always first to volunteer for the most dangerous missions in the Order. He knew how close she had come to being killed. Harry knew that Fleur had little to live for.

"Ok… then what is it Harry?" Hermione hesitantly asked as she sought out Ron's hand. Who would have thought that Ron would become her rock.

Harry began to recount his evening with Dumbledore. They had been searching for one more Horcrux, a different type of Horcrux. A different type of magic that Voldemort himself conjured up.

"_Harry," Dumbledore began to explain, "Tom Riddle was a very troubled individual. And once he knew how to split his soul to make Horcruxs he contemplated what other vile acts could be used in order to conjure up enough dark magic to rid himself of all vestiges of his humanity."_

"_Voldemort realized that that stripping away a child's innocence would be an act just as vile as murder. An act that would ensure that he could rid himself of any empathy. You see Tom was obsessed with becoming more then mortal. Becoming unhuman."_

_Harry felt his stomach drop. He knew. Somehow he knew. _

"_I'm sorry Harry"_

_Dumbledore finished explaining what he had come to find out. Why Fleur Delacour was a tormented young woman. That Fleur was cursed. That Fleur would forever remained cursed as long as Voldemort was alive. _

_Voldemort had raped Fleur Delacour. He had stripped her of her innocence in order to construct one final Horcrux. And only Fleur and Voldemort knew what this last Horcrux was. _

"_But.. why hasn't she ever.." Harry started to ask, not able to finish his question._

"_Because Veela's are creatures driven by love. Fleur was so young that she hid that part of her. Deep down inside. And Fleur would have led her life without knowing any of this. If she had not come across her mate."_

_Harry was confused, Veela's mate all the time. He had not known any Veela to be alone. It was well known that they always find mates, and rumor had it that if they did not they would die. _

"_Harry," Dumbledore said, as if reading his mind, "Veela's don't often find their true mate, the person that is the other half of them." _

"… '_Mione." _

"_Yes, Miss Granger."_

"_But I don't understand, why would knowing Hermione make it worse?" Harry's head was spinning nothing made sense anymore. And yet it was all starting to make sense. Fleur's behavior. Her anger. _

"_Veela's are complicated creatures, and the magic that Voldemort conjured just makes it all the more unknown. All I have managed to gather is that Fleur will be cursed until Voldemort is destroyed. And that in order for that to occur we need to know what they other Horcrux is."_

_Harry quickly pieced together that Hermione would be the only one who could trigger Fleur's memory. But he didn't know if Fleur could take it, or if Hermione could take it for that matter. _

Hermione sat on the couch. Trying to piece together the information. But failing miserably. All she wanted to do was go to Fleur. All she wanted to do was kill Voldemort.

"Harry…" but she could not get out anything past that. Her mind was racing. Her heart was pounding. And then her world went black.

Harry and Ron were briefly worried, but then realized that she had just fainted. They laid her down on the couch, and covered her with a blanket.

The two friends didn't say a word and kept vigil over their friend for the small portion of the evening that was left.

**-o-o-**

Harry blinked a few times, trying to shake the memories from his head. That was one of the worst nights of his life. It was the beginning of what he feared would be the end of his best friend.

"Ey, don't worry mate. We will get through his," Ron reassured.

"Blimey Ron, even if we did. Then what? Do you really think it will be that easy for them?"

Ron sat there unable to answer. He didn't want to answer, because he knew the answer wasn't a resolute yes. It was a maybe, a perhaps. Ron got up, feeling a nagging urge to go check on Hermione.

"It will be ok," he reassured Harry as he got up and left Harry alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>this story is a bit sad.. dark.. i changed it to 'M'. <strong>


	5. Born To Run

Ron walked around the house trying to figure out where Hermione had gone. He ran into Kreacher who had picked a bad time to call Hermione a less then pleasant name. Just as Ron was about to punt him across the room he heard Hermione sobs coming from upstairs.

Ron slowly climbed the steps, the sobbing becoming louder. His heart broke for Hermione. Ron could only imagine what he would feel like if anything where to ever happen to Viktor. He shook his dispelling thoughts of his lover; he knew it was going to be a long time before he ever saw him again. If he ever saw him again.

"Hermione," Ron said as he slowly pushed the dusty door open.

He saw Hermione sitting cross-legged on the floor sobbing into her arms. He crossed the room sitting next to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Ey, it will be ok," he said trying to soothe his friend. Wishing he could do more.

Hermione continued to sob for a few minutes, not able to speak. Paralyzed by the pain of it all. The guilt. Sometimes it was too much for her to handle. She was used to having the answers, used to having a fail proof plan. But ever since Fleur had come into her life she felt like everything had gotten turned up on its head. She felt alone in the ocean grasping onto a lifesaver that was forever bouncing around on the waves. And just when she would think she got a hold of it, another wave would come causing her grip to loosen.

Hermione finally looked up at Ron. "I'm so sorry Ron!" She blurted out. "I am sorry, I haven't figured it out yet!"

"Hermione, stop! It is not your fault. You are trying as best as you can." He tried to reassure her.

"No!"

"Yes!" Ron countered, squeezing his arms around Hermione just a little tighter to make his point.

Hermione had nothing to counter with. Her mind drifted back to last year. Back to when she unraveled Fleur's curse. When she realized what Voldemort had done to her. She buried herself deeper into Ron's arms as the memories washed over her.

**-o-o-**

Ever since Hermione found out about what happened to Fleur she couldn't stop beating herself up about it all. She had abandoned Fleur. Left her. Hermione kept berating herself for not being stronger.

Harry walked into the common room having left dinner early. He was concerned that his best friend had begun to regularly skip meals, and those that she did attend were spent with her silently poking at her food.

"Missed you at dinner," Harry said as he took a seat next to her by the fire. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what to say.

Harry bit his lip and tried again, " 'Mione, can you please talk to me," he pleaded, his eyes filled with desperation.

But what was Hermione supposed to tell him? That she was ridden with guilt, that she was replaying every single moment she ever spent with Fleur, the good, the bad, and analyzing them over and over again. Every kiss. Every fight.

Hermione couldn't hold in the tears any longer, "Harry, I messed up! I told her that love wasn't enough! I didn't fight. I didn't!"

" 'Mione," Harry desperately pleaded, it broke his heart to see his best friend beat herself up like this, "It was not your fault. You tried she was wretched. You were miserable, she was miserable. You had to end it!"

Hermione loved Fleur, still. It was the one constant in everything. And she wanted nothing more then to be with her. It drove her insane that she could not figure it out. How could she be there for everyone, but not Fleur? Not the one person she loved more then life itself.

Hermione looked around the common room and recalled how in awe she was when she had first walked into it. She had finally felt like she was where she belonged, her whole life she had known she was different. Odd if you say. All the kids had teased her, but she paid them no attention, she had always been strong. She had always told herself there was something better for her. Everything about the Gryffindor common room cemented this notion. The musty red throw pillows that had lumps in all the right places, the armchairs that were made for one a and a cozy book. The warm fire flickering, giving life to shadows that danced along the walls at night. She felt complete, a set of friends that accepted her. And Magic. Hermione loved magic because it was difficult to master, and it was never ending. Magic was something to be not only learned, but also discovered. One could never master magic; they could only perfect their craft. It was fluid, it was growing.

And then Hermione met Fleur, and in that instant she knew she would never be the same. Hermione knew that she was kind, that she was loving, loyal. But her heart awakened with Fleur. It would always be her, it would always be Fleur.

Harry silently sat as he watched the gears spinning in Hermione's head. He never knew how someone could be so brilliant, it was the stuff you saw in movies or read in books. To actually know someone so smart was almost unbelievable.

Harry had hoped that his meetings with Dumbledore, that his inclusion of Hermione would be a distraction for her. He knew her heart was breaking, broken. But now that Fleur was involved it was of no use. Hermione had been buried in books, deep in thought, no doubt trying to figure out a solution. A solution to what he didn't know. The hidden Horcrux that only Fleur knew the location of? Or how to mend an unmendable relationship? He knew that both would carry a heavy toll on Hermione, and knowing her, she was probably working on a solution to both. He was convinced; actually, that Hermione had never stopped working on how to solve the latter of the problems.

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and regained her composure.

"I have been looking at all the books about Veela and their magic, in particular their defensive spells." Hermione took a deep breath; this had been no easy research for her as it was impossible not to think of what happened to Fleur. It broke her heart. It made her sick. It made her angry. It made her sad. It made her feel too many things for even her to parse out and handle at times.

Harry could sense her distress and reached out to grab hold of her hand, an action that seemingly helped the young witch find the nerve to continue.

"When Fleur was… well Veela lock away a part of their heart so to speak. This part of their heart is cursed."

Harry nodded his head, this much he knew.

"Well," Hermione sighed hoping to explain this clearly enough so that she would not have to go through the ordeal of talking about it again. "I guess it would be almost akin to a Horcrux, where the soul is split and then can be put into another object. Except a Veela cannot live without their heart, but at the same time they cannot go on with such a dark blemish on their heart. So their heart in a manner of speaking splits." Hermione held up her hand to silence Harry's pending question.

"Please let me finish," she asked, pleaded. Harry nodded and urged her to continue.

"Veelas do not often find their true mate, the person whom their heart belongs to, the person to whom they must give their heart too. It is rare. Veelas can love though ones that are not their mate, and it is still a true love, still a deep love."

Harry was still lost but had no doubt Hermione would clear it up.

"So, I was, am…" with this statement silent tears began to fall from Hermione's face. Harry just squeezed her hand a little tighter, not knowing what else he could do.

"I am her true love, and she had to give her whole heart to me. Which meant the part of her heart that was cursed, could no longer be hidden away," and with this Hermione lost it. How could she not blame herself for bringing this to pass, but at the same time she knew it was not her fault, yet she was powerless to do anything. It was maddening. By all intensive purposes she had caused this problem, and yet she had done no wrong.

" 'Mione," Harry pulled Hermione fully into his arms, holding her close. He knew it was not his arms that Hermione wanted or needed, but at least he could try to provide some comfort.

" 'Mione, curses can be broken," Harry didn't know if this was the case, but at least he could try and provide some hope to the hurting witch in his arms.

This seemed to pull Hermione somewhat out of her distraught state as she dabbed her eyes with her sleeve. "Yes, it can be."

"Ok then! How?"

"The person whose actions cursed the heart has to be killed," Hermione simply stated.

Harry had always wanted to kill Voldemort, to end this war. It had never been so much about revenge, but more continuing the fight his parents had fought, fighting the fight Dumbledore was spearheading, the right against evil. For the first time ever Harry wanted Voldemort's blood on his hands, to make him feel pain for hurting Hermione. Hermione had never hurt a fly. The true Gryffindor; brave, courageous, and loyal until the very end.

Hermione felt Harry stiffen and as she looked into his eyes she found a resolve there that she had never seen. Part of her was worried, but part of her was relieved, relieved because she knew she had a friend in the fight. She knew she was not alone.

"But," Hermione continued, "we need to get that Horcrux, we need to figure out what on earth it could be if we have any chance of finding it."

At once Harry saw the problem in this. It was clear that Fleur did not remember what had happened. And who knows what remembering could do to her. What affect it would have on her.

"I've looked up how to best do this, and it will require deep hypnosis. It could potentially get dangerous. The Veela heart, the cursed portion clearly has control over Fleur whenever she has strong emotions" Hermione continued almost robotically.

"Ok then, I'm sure Dumbledore can help," Harry said, but he could not shake this feeling that there was something more to it. The next words he heard made his stomach sink to his knees.

"The memory of … well it is connected to her cursed heart. So that part of her heart has to let it go for it to come to light. And I am the only one whose can have, who does have, all of Fleur's heart."

"No! There has to be some other way!"

"There is not," Hermione got very silent, not knowing what else to do. Afraid that Harry would see she was lying. He could never find out what she was planning to do.

"But how are you going to manage that? You two don't even speak anymore."

"I know, but I also know Fleur can not deny me."

" 'Mione," Harry pleaded, "That may be true, but you know she will just lash out at you!"

"Damn it Harry! Don't you think I already know that!? But what the bloody hell else am I supposed to do?! What else can I do?! Don't you dare start chastising me about the decision! Who the bloody hell are you to point the finger and decide when one has given enough of themselves!? You think you own the damn monopoly on sacrifice and are the only one who has the right to give everything just because your parents died!? Just because Sirus was murdered!?"

Hermione clamped her hands over her mouth as soon as the words left.

"Harry…" She was expecting to be met with anger, rage. But instead she was met with tears falling from his face.

"Don't apologize, you are right. But what you don't bloody see is that I can't bare to lose you too in this war. I can't bare to lose you because of Voldemort. Yes it is bloody selfish, but the thought of losing you Hermione, it is almost too much."

It was then and there that Hermione's mind was cemented. That she would undertake what was almost impossible.

Hermione had been furiously researching how to break the curse on Fleur's heart, but she had only found that Voldemort would have to be killed. What she did find was the connection between a Veela's heart and mind, the memories, good and bad. She knew it was possible to erase, even steal a person's memory. But the memory that she needed from Fleur was tied to the portion of her heart that was cursed. The portion that should have forever stayed locked away had it not been for Hermione.

Hermione had to take the portion of Fleur's cursed heart into her own. And only then could she take the memories. And it makes it worse, or perhaps better, all the memories Fleur had of her love for Hermione would go with the cursed heart.

A human heart was much different from a Veela heart; Hermione could deal with the cursed portion of the heart integrated into hers. It would mean pain. It would mean demons, but it was something that Hermione believed she could control. Veela are run on love. Hermione was not, well, she could make it so she told herself. She had told herself that it would just be a bigger ache then the one she was feeling now. It would be manageable.

But deep down inside Hermione was scared. Her heart hurt without Fleur, and she did not know for certain this would work. Did not know if she would actually be able to handle it.

However, she would rather be cursed for life, then live without Fleur. Her life was empty without her. And she knew that she would never be able to give up on Fleur. No matter how bad it hurt.

Hermione and Harry spend the evening on the couch in front of the fire. Lost in thought. Ron joined them and he sensed that something was going on, but he did not ask what. He knew he would be told eventually, but right now his friends just needed to get lost in the shadows of the fire.

**-o-o-**

"You're thinking about that night right?" Ron asked, knowing the night Hermione was most likely lost in, the night she had figured it all out and decided to erase Fleur's mind and take her cursed heart.

"Ya," Hermione silently replied.

Hermione allowed herself a few more moments of silence before she got up.

"Come on Ron, we have to start brewing the Polyjuice potion if we want to get into the Ministry" she said as she offered her hand to help him up.

"Blimey, I hate the taste of that stuff 'Mione! With all your smarts you still haven't figured out how to make it not taste like a centaur's ars?" Ron complained.

"Oh, I have. My potion tastes just fine, sorry I just thought you and Harry didn't mind," Hermione jokingly stated.

"Oh sod off," Ron replied.

The two found Harry and began working on the potion and a semblance of a plan for breaking into the ministry.

Step by step they were getting closer and closer to killing Voldemort, and un cursing Fleur's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>an: next ch will be goin back.. how fleur and hermione fell in love.. might take a bit to write thou.  
>thanks for the reviews and thanks for readin i hope u enjoy<strong>


End file.
